Winner Takes All
by Cold-Lover
Summary: Utau and Kukai face off with each other with challenges to prove who really is better than the other. From coffee, games, to even cross-dressing! Craziness is definitely ensured. Kutau.
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** So, Kutau has been contagious lately and it apparently affected me greatly. To show proof of that, I was taken a shower one day when inspiration suddenly struck me.

(Yes, that was unnecessary for you to know, but I like putting absurd things here)

Anyways, please enjoy.

**Pairing:** Kukai x Utau, with a hint of others

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara and all the characters from their belong to Peach-Pit. Dammit.

* * *

**Shugo Chara**

_ Winner Takes All  
_

By Cold-lover

* * *

It must have been destiny that bought them together once again.

Or probably fate's twisted thought of a crude joke.

Either way, the two had met under circumstances that we might just call 'coincidence'. It was a pleasant meeting, to say the least..

"You think I can't match up to you, boy?"

"Heh, who knows? I am stronger than I look you know."

Scratch that.

The moment they laid eyes on each other, sparks (not the lovey-dovey kind) were sent flying and flaring glares were exchanged between the two – scaring off many poor passerbys along the way.

"Oh, is that I challenge I hear?" Utau raised her hands to her hips, a stance women often use to show off their superiority against men.

Kukai smirked. "If you want it that way."

Daichi sweatdropped. "Oh boy..here they go again.." Iru snickered mischievously, observing their supposed 'bickering', while Eru sang some cheesy love song in the back ground.

"I declare a challenge then."

"Make that challenges. One who wins the most gets a prize from the loser."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kukai asked curiously.

"Does it matter? Just be ready to mop up dirt when I'm finished with you."

"I don't plan on making that happening anytime soon."

And so, there begins the long quest to out-beat each other in a battle of wits, brawn, and entangled love.

Kukai Sohma & Utau Hoshina - Yeah, they're a match made in heaven.

* * *

Well, there goes the prologue. I promise, no, _swear_ to you that it would be much better in the next chapters. (hopefully...) I have a few ideas running in my head but please feel free to suggest any prompts. Otherwise, I would have to resort to picking out random words from my big-ass dictionary which I don't plan on taking out anytime soon.

Yours truly,

_Cold-lover_


	2. Haunted House

**A/N:** Thanks for checking out this Kutau fic of mine - hope you enjoy ;]

This chapter is fairly long compared to other chapters I would be dishing out for you guys but..whatever xD

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Winner Takes All**

Haunted House_  
_

_By Cold-lover_

* * *

Utau hates to be scared.

She could take on x-eggs that can fly and attack you on a whim, psychotic lil' kids who can transform and gain unimaginable powers while attacking you, and even evil old men who happened to be the boss of an ex-company she used to work for.

"Don't worry Utau-chan! You have a bodyguard to protect you ~" Eru chirped cheerily as she floated near the singer.

"Ya, that's right." Iru grinned an nodded in agreement.

Utau couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank-"

"Ahaha~ I can see it now!" Eru clutched her fists dramatically as hearts started to pop out of nowhere and surround the angel-chara. "When evil ghosts appears, Utau will go _'Kyaaa~Someone save me!'_ - And just like that, prince charming come to slay the ghosts away!"

Iru scowled. "Don't be stupid! Princes slay dragons, not ghosts!"

"Then the prince will swift Utau-chan off her feet and carry her away like a princess! Uhaha ~ How romantic-desu!"

"Che, ignoring me huh." Iru huffed and promptly kicked Eru out of the scene.

Utau could only laugh lightly. "Thank you Eru, Iru – but I don't need anyone's help." She wasn't a damsel in distress, and she certainly wasn't going to become one anytime soon. Utau paused as she saw a flash of distraught on Eru's face and decided to just go along with it. "Although, I am curious to who's this prince charming you keep mentioning about."

Eru brightened. "Isn't it obvious? Of course it has to be -"

"Sorry for the wait!" Kukai called out as he approached the blond, grinning cheerfully as he held out two tickets for the ride. "The line was longer than I thought."

Utau managed a small smile and shrugged before walking off. "No big deal. Let's go."

----

**Challenge**: Who ever gets scared at the haunted house loses!

The way random thunder storm effects started playing, or the way insane maniacal laughter that kept replaying over and over- echoing it's mad voice throughout the rooms, were enough to make Utau's skin crawl.

The creepy background music being played didn't really help either.

Her expression was blank, but she felt like something was just going to pop out of nowhere and scare her to death. It was a given that this was just a fake, amusement park ride filled with nothing but mechanical figures and people dressed up as dead apparitions – but Utau couldn't help herself but think this was some sick joke that was forced upon herself, with no means of turning back or escaping.

"Scared already?" Kukai asked, smirking slightly.

"This isn't over."

"But you look pretty pale to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Utau replied sharply while walking ahead. Kukai followed behind in slight amusement.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you shaking?"

"I am not-!" Utau grimaced and twirled around to face to boy. "Are you trying to make me angry or what?"

"No, only trying to help." Kukai smiled and unexpectedly reached for her hands. "I can scare away the ghosts for you."

Utau widen her eyes and jerked her hand away, feeling her face heat up for a split second. "Wh...who said I needed any help?"

"Ah, if only Utau was more truthful.." Kukai commented sarcastically, laughing lightly as the blond scowled and promptly shoved him away.

"Tch, stop messing with me." Utau scoffed in annoyance and quickly walked away.

"Wait, Utau-"

_Whoosh._

The lights in the room the two were currently in started to flicker on and off before completely blackening out. Utau widen her eyes as she abruptly bumped into some sort of desk in confusion, slipping backwards, only to be caught by someone behind.

Utau sighed in relief. "Thank you, Ku-" She froze in the spot as she saw red, blood-shot eyes staring at her from above as if it was glowing in the dark. A sinister smile was displayed, baring disgusting yellow teeth – his other features masked in the darkness.

At that point of time, Utau didn't scream or run away crying like how people normally would do. Instead, she blurted out a string of curses and knocked the guy out senseless.

No one messes with Utau Hoshina.

The blond calmed down after the body had collapsed somewhere on the floor, unmoving. Some side of her felt pity for beating the guy up – it was probably just his job to do it, but she couldn't bring herself to be sympathetic.

"This is why I hate haunted houses..." Utau muttered bitterly, taking a step away to find a light switch when suddenly – a hand shot out and grasped tightly on her leg. She involuntarily shuddered as her eyes widen- tempted to yell out loud but was stopped short as the hand quickly released, followed by some _"ooufs!"_ and _"ows!" _coming from the body. Almost instantly, another hand grabbed her arms and started dragging her blindly out of the room.

"Let go of me!" Utau pulled back as she struggled to get free.

"Only if you say please." Her offender teased, stopping in his tracks to look at the girl in front of him. Utau blinked as she recognized the voice immediately. "Kukai? When did you-"

"You were pretty aggressive to the poor guy there." The orange-haired teen laughed as Utau huffed and looked away.

"It was self-defense. Besides, didn't you finish him off as well?" Utau glared up at the boy, adjusting her eyes through the dark to make out his features. "Took you long enough though."

Kukai smiled. "Well I saved you, didn't I? I think that counts as my win."

"What are you-"

"Come on, let's go!" Kukai didn't let Utau have a chance to finish saying anything before he started dragging her off through the haunted house again – probably to find the exit, if they could ever get there. Utau sighed and reluctantly gave in, not once letting go of his hand.

**Kukai: 1**

**Utau: 0**

---

**_Omake_**

"He. Was. Suppose. To. Carry. Her. In. His. ARMS!!" Eru yelled in complaint, violently shaking Daichi between each pause.

"What _-urgh-_ am I suppose to do anyting _-ack!- _about it?!" Daichi protested as he struggled to get away.

"You're his chara- At least try to push him in the right direction you wimp!" Eru retorted hauntingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Che, men." Iru rolled her eyes and flew away, leaving Daichi entrapped with Eru.

"W-WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" Daichi's scream could be heard from miles away.

Such a sad life, for the sporty chara such as he.


	3. Coffee

**A/N:** Prompts are welcome! I still have a stack of ideas, but the more the merrier ~ (how many challenges are there gonna be anyways? o-O)

Thanks for your alerts/reviews guys! Makes me happy that there are people out there who are interested in this fic of mine~

**Warnings:** Mild swearing. :P

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Winner Takes All**

Coffee

_Cold-Lover  
_

* * *

Kukai trembled furiously as he looked across the table to see a very calm blond, the corner of her lips twisted into somewhat of an amusing smirk.

"Given up already?"

"N-no.."

_Shit._ Kukai never thought that a pop idol would be so good in handling in her caffeine. He, on the other hand, barely drank it since his coach would always nag on about bodily health. Something about coffee giving you bad sleeping habits..

"I've been drinking coffee to keep me going ever since my schedule jammed-up when I became a singer." Utau paused briefly to take a sip from her cup. "Can you stand a chance against me?"

As her words were true. They had already gone through at least fifty cups of heavy caffeinated beverages, the blond singer was still unfazed by it all. The old jack on the other hand, was slightly beginning to get nauseated.

Kukai sighed heavily, his cup still shaking in his hands. It was undoubtedly his loss - no way around it.

"F-fine. You..win." The jock replied reluctantly. His vision blurred a bit as the room suddenly began to whirl around in his mind without warning. _What, is there an earthquake or something? _He closed his eyes and covered them with a hand to keep himself at ease. "God I feel sick.."

Utau raised a questioning brow before looking towards the abandoned coffee cup on the table. "Are you going to finish that?"

He shook his head. The blond took that as a 'no' and gracefully took the cup in her possession, downing it one gulp.

Kukai didn't even feel like teasing her on how she just indirectly kissed him.

Not like she'd cared, anyways.

**Kukai: 1**

**Utau: 1**


End file.
